The Labyrinth That Was Lost
by bemybeautifulstranger
Summary: Welcome, to the 11th annual Hunger Games - and may the odds be ever in your favour
1. Lightning Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and all of the characters in this chapter are my own, as are the ideas.**

* * *

The 10th Annual Hunger Games had been a complete travesty. People across Panem were turning off their televisions, bored out of their skulls. Forgetting. Something had to be done, and so the President came across a completely unfortunate incident with a handful of nightlock, it was terrible really. But with the loss of a President came a shining new reign.

She walked down the halls, the only sound being her heels contacting the floor. She gave ice cold stares to all those who looked at her – she wasn't in this business to be friendly. She walked straight into the rest room and grabbed the first person she saw. She knew exactly what she needed to do and knew just how to do it.

"Make it a show."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not quite sure what you mean. It's already a televised event"

_This is going to be great fun_, she thought. "Yes, I know that – I'm not stupid. What I_ mean_ is give it a bit of razzle dazzle, make people sit on the edge of their seat begging for more" she replied with a smirk curling at the edges of her lips

"More? More what ma'am? More deaths? More weapons? More obstacles?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The tall, broad man stood up straightly, "Jaxx Genoa"

"Well Jaxx, do whatever you think is necessary to keep the citizens, and most importantly myself, entertained. You'll make an excellent…gamemaker. Meet me in the garden at noon." She said as she began to walk away.

"As you wish ma'am" Jaxx respond, feeling proud of his new position, but the President stopped in her tracks.

"Please Jaxx, no more of that ma'am nonsense. We're going to get to know each other very well and there will be no need for formalities. Remember – noon sharp."

"What should I call you then, Mrs. President?"

And with a turn of the head and a small smile, she simple said, "Lightning."

She headed down the corridor towards her new office and whispered to herself, "_Let the 11th Annual Hunger Games begin."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's already submitted tributes, but I'm seriously lacking in numbers! So submit your tributes before the reapings begin!**


	2. The Tributes

All of the tributes have now been submitted! Thanks to everyone who gave me a tribute, and in some cases several! I've now got a poll up on my profile page for you to vote on who your favourite tributes are, and who you want to win so vote away :D

Final List

District 1

Male: Luxus 'Lux' Almas (18)

Female: Lustrous 'Lust' Glittaway (17)

District 2

Male: Cadohn Rutlyios (17)

Female: Crane Crocus (18)

District 3

Male: Robin Linx (12)

Female: Phlox Astridei (14)

District 4

Male: Ditanny 'Tanny' Cornflour (14)

Female: Jaina Tana (16)

District 5

Male: Hans Lopal (15)

Female: Krystal Reymand (14)

District 6

Male: Vaistai Astring (15)

Female: Azalixa Sudooi (13)

District 7

Male: Gilbert Ramsay (13)

Female: Demeter Ellison (15)

District 8

Male: Cotton Thimble (17)

Female: Tuli Grenwald (15)

District 9

Male: Matthew Cane (16)

Female: Atylie Grain (12)

District 10

Male: Zevvan 'Zev' Moran (17)

Female: Vale Barnhill (12)

District 11

Male: Kiann Glaxon (16)

Female: Exonia Redwood (17)

District 12

Male: Xander Scoal (13)

Female: Genai Blackwood (16)

The first chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	3. District 1 Reaping - Lust and Lux

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, sadly.**

* * *

Lust POV

I was ready for today. I've been training ever since my sister won 6 years ago when she was 12. Impressive, I know – it runs in the family. This year, the new President has allowed volunteers and I'm going to be the first one up there if my name isn't called. I'm ruthless and I'm ready.

I put on my beautiful red, flowing dress to match my red ruby in the side of my temple. God, I look stunning. I'm the last of the Glittaways so I know I have to prove myself and win, which won't be hard if my sister will be helping me.

We all gather in the centre of the square and watch our escort wobble out on stage. Those heels look gorgeous but they'd look **so** much better on me! There's a new video that President Lightning had made too. Boring! All I want to do is get in the arena and get down to business.

"Well, isn't that just wonderful! So, let's start off the proceedings with the ladies." I hear her sqawk. Her hand hovers over the bowl and I wish she would just hurry up!

"Our first tribute…Alyssa Gold!"

"I volunteer," I happily shout – no way is someone going to steal my thunder today. I strut all the way up to the stage like it was a runway and walk up the stairs to the microphone.

"Don't bother," I whisper to the escort when she asks me for my name so she can announce it, "Good morning District 1! My name is Lustrous Glittaway, but please, call me Lust." I finish my sentence with a dazzling smile and look out to my audience. They must love me.

Lux POV

What the heck is she thinking? I can tell she won't last long. She's way too…too shiny. What the Hunger Games need is a winner like me – a strong, determined man. All I want to do is to prove to my mother that I won't end up like my father. He was a brutal man who rebelled against the Capitol and was murdered for his crimes. But not me. I'm going to prove to everyone that I am above the Capitol, and even though I'm in Disctrict 1, I'm not on the Capitol's side. But then again, I'm not on the rebel's side either. I'm my own person, and in the Hunger Games, I'm gonna show it.

"And now to find your opponent!" our escort shrieked as she stumbled over to our bowl. I seriously hate that woman.

"Luxus Almas!"

It's me. It's actually me. I boldly walk up to the stage and give evils to the other boys who are thinking of volunteering. Not this year, it's my time. I finally reach the top of the stairs and see Lust standing in front of me. She smiles so big I swear she almost blinds me. I don't think she'll be one of my allies for long.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District 1, your tributes for the 11th Annual Hunger Games!"

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! so sorry this chapter's late, i had a lot of work :') **

**as you have probably seen, this chapter's a bit small. you see, i wanted to make them kinda short and sweet so i could get through all the reapings and training quickly so we can get to the action.**

**and reminder - you can start voting for your favourite tributes on my profile page in the poll!**


	4. District 2 Reaping - Crane and Cadohn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games because if I did I would probably be taking a bath in all the money I would have.**

* * *

Cadohn POV

My father's been training me for this ever since I can remember. All I've known is vengeance and fighting. I stand in line at the reaping and look at all the peacekeepers. That should have been my mother standing there. But no, the Capitol didn't seem her fit. You see, my mother signed a contract to become a peacekeeper, and not to waste all of her time with love and families. But she was already in love with my father; she had me as a child and two more on the way. She kept it a secret for as long as she could, but she was found out and murdered. That's when my father began to train tributes and began training me.

He told me today that I am ready, and if my name is not picked that I shall volunteer. I'm ruthless, pitiless and ready for revenge – the Capitol will pay for what they did to my mother, even if it costs me my life.

I wait in line and watch this stupid new video about the Capitol or something, all I want to do is get into the action. I look behind me to see my family; my brother and sister smile and wave and my father gives me a reassuring nod but I don't need his support, I've got everything I need and I'm taking it into the arena with me.

Crane POV

This year is going to be my time to shine. I already know how to fight and so this year, I'm going to be the first District 2 volunteer and show my parents that I'm not afraid of them and get the respect I finally deserve. I get that most people think I'm insane and crazy just because of the way I look. I like my pixie cut hair, and I don't care that I'm a bit paler than everyone else – it's just the way I am and people better accept that.

"Now, for the ladies!"

Oh, I forgot how annoying our escort was. I may have to throw him into the Hunger Games purely so I can get the satisfaction of ripping his entrails out and…

"Alissia Raymou!"

"I volunteer!" Time to get this show on the road. I walk up to the stage, not before turning around to face my parents to give them a grin. They look absolutely horrified – perfect. The escort doesn't bother asking me my name, everyone here knows who I am so they just move on. A tall, muscular boy with red hair volunteers and walks up to the stage, he gives me a smile with his unmerciful eyes; ha, easy target. These games are going to be the best ones yet.


	5. District 3 Reaping - Phlox and Robin

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Hunger Games cause if so, Finnick would have never died and so my heart would not be broken. Forever.**

* * *

Phlox POV

I want nothing more than blood. I'm ruthless and I'm not afraid to get what I want, whenever I want. You see, my mother died when I was little and my father died when I was 7 so I have to fight to win so I can take care of my brother. Copper wants to volunteer this year but he's only 12 and I doubt he has the nerve to actually go through with it. Not me though, I'm going to volunteer and wipe the floor with the rest of the tributes.

Although, no one would ever guess that I was out to kill. I look like a good girl, with my plain brown hair and my deep blue eyes; it wouldn't take much for someone to fall for me. Oh, how bad I would feel for them, I would cut them down like a tree. But I'm going to play it innocent and weak and no one will know what's coming for them.

Our escort comes out from hiding and he looks like a clown on legs; how does he even get by in life without being ridiculed all day – I'll never get the Capitol. He plays this new stupid video (as if anyone cares) and finally gets down to the proceedings.

"And now, the honour of being this year's tribute for the 11th Annual Hunger Games goes to…Velea Axel!"

Some pretentious little girl walks to the stage, not this year missy.

Robin POV

I see Phlox volunteer for the games, why is she doing that? I know she's ruthless, but she'll never get through the Hunger Games alone…which is why I have to volunteer. I can't let her go through this on her own, she's my best friend. I need to make sure she survives for Copper. I have no one except her, if I die trying to protect her and making sure she wins, I know I will be alright.

"And the honour of the male tribute, who shall be joining Flix on this beautiful journey…"

"_Phlox",_ I thought, _"Get it right asshole."_

"Robin Linx!"

Well that makes things easier. I walk up to the stage and I see a look a panic sweep through Phlox's eyes, just for a second before her stone cold manner comes again. Her face shows her stubbornness but I know her, and her eyes read 'what the hell are you doing up here?' All I know now is that I am putting my life on the line to make sure that she gets through the games, with or without me.


	6. Lightning's Arena

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and the beautiful boys it bestows. Boo.**

* * *

"Lightning, we've set up the pod for you so you can overlook everything in the arena. I've also hired a set of gamemakers to, how should I say, mix up the arena a bit. For example, we've mutated mutations and called them 'muttations' and we were thinking…"

Lightning knew she made the right decision when Jaxx told her all of his plans in the garden months ago. He planned on making himself Head Gamemaker and appointed a team of normal gamemakers to set things up in the game. He also planned on changing the arena each year, adapting the environment to our advantage. My god, this was going to be a great year.

"Jaxx, I'm going to stop you right there."

"Yes Lightning?" replied Jaxx with hopeful gleaming eyes.

"I know you are doing the best job you can and so far everything sounds great, but I trust you completely and so whatever decisions you make, I'm sure they'll be great. Just, every once in a while I'll come and check up on you and maybe change things round, just observe a bit. So for now, just keep doing what you're doing." Lightning finished with a smile.

"Of…of course Lightning, with pleasure" Jaxx mumbled and hastily went back to the 'pod' to check on the other gamemakers and the equipment that had been revamped and was in the middle of being set up.

Lightning strutted back to her office and took the remote off her table and pressed a button. An interactive board appeared on her wall and she took the pen that accompanied it.

"_What to do, what to do,"_ she mumbled to herself as her brain tried to think of this year's arena. She began to draw a clock face, _"no, that wouldn't work"_ and erased her work.

Her mind raced through several different ideas. A volcano? No. Desert? Nope. Castles? Wasteland? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nothing was working and Lightning was not happy.

Unless…

She began to draw, her pen perfectly sculpting the ideal arena without her even realising. After a good hour of drawing and annotating, her perfection was complete. She took a step back and marvelled at what she had just created – a masterpiece.

She walked over to her phone and speed dialled Jaxx.

"Jaxx here."

"Jaxx, it's Lightning," she said with a smirk on her face, "the arena's finished."

"Really?!" Lightning could hear the elation in his voice, "what is it like? Is it briiliant?"

"Oh Jaxx, it's much more than that. It's a labyrinth."

* * *

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day, how lucky are you? Next up is Jaina and Tanny! And keep voting for your favourite tributes! I need to decide who's going to be a bloodbath victim!**

**And if you want to see my sort of plan for the labyrinth, this is it ****www. butterside m/ images /amien s_labyrinth .jpg **** (remove the spaces) and the cornucopia will be in the middle, but don't be deceived because this is no ordinary labyrinth ;)**

**Keep on reviewing and maybe, just maybe, I'll reveal more about the arena!**


	7. District 4 Reaping - Jaina and Ditanny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Boohoo :(**

* * *

Jaina POV

"Jaina Tana!"

Dammit. Why me? What the hell have I done to deserve this? You know what, just forget it. Maybe this is fate you know; someone out there is giving me a chance to gut all the Capitol's spoiled brats. I know, I'm supposed to be a Career myself but I never was, and never will be, one of them. In the previous 10 years, it's always been someone from District 1, 2 or 4 winning cause they think they're 'all that' and cause we supposedly get lavished with gifts. But it's not what they think, okay? Not all of District 4 is full of gold, I should know.

I walk up to the stage trying to remember all the training my father gave me, but it's no use. Right now, my mind is focused on one thing and one thing only: kill the Careers.

My escort gives me a smile and she looks like a genuinely nice person, it's just a shame she looks like a shambles. I look out into the crowd and try to find my father, only to realise he's staring right at me, nodding and mouthing _'you can do it sweetheart, I know you can.'_

After his reassurance, I know what I have to do, and I know what is right. I need to get a group together and we need to take out the tributes, no matter what.

Tanny POV

I don't know what's going through that tribute's head but I can see she's really thinking hard. Is she already planning what to do in the arena? Is she that well-trained? God, I'd never have been able to think like that, I'd be in shock too much.

"And finally, the gentleman joining her is…Ditanny Cornflour!"

Well, I wasn't expecting that for sure. I wearily walk up to the stage, I'm not ready for this, I don't think I would ever be. I mean, I'm 14 – I was hoping to avoid this my whole life! I don't need any extra tessera, I live in the rich part of District 4 so my name was only in the bowl 3 times and there are plenty of 18 year-olds who could have their name in there at least 10 times! Why me and not them? And most importantly, why am I with that Jaina girl? She clearly doesn't want anything to do with me after seeing the look on her face after she eyed me up – she thinks I'm useless. Well, I'll get through the Games with or without her. With or without anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter's pretty rubbish but I have a half term and so I wanted to get quite a bit of stuff out here before I go back to school. Also, I know how many people are reading my stories, and I have to say I'm a bit sad at how many reviews I have :(**

**So, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get to 10 reviews! Oh, and keep on voting for your tributes on my poll before I start writing the bloodbath properly!**

**Next up - District 5!**


End file.
